nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Cross
'Introduction' Iron Cross is a young demon who came to be after the Olympian War. She was once a damned soul in the underworld, but used Hell's invasion of the afterlife to gain a second chance among the living. Taking over the body of a White Demon Iron Cross lives yet again. Despite her many grudges in her past life, Iron Cross simply seeks to live in this new one. Mainly due to the people she hates, live in another world. She currently works for Duchess Mikio. Personality and Relationships Iron Cross is cruel, sadistic, and sarcastic. She takes great pleasure in the pain of others and enjoys the look on a man's face when he realizes he is about to die. Iron Cross keeps count of how many people She has killed, but not their names. She often brags about it to other people. Iron Cross has a fearsome hatred for cats, and especially kittens. She will blast a kitten on principle. This is actually due to childhood trauma where She was covered in fish meat and thrown into a pit of starving cats. Iron Cross loves vegetables. He hates meat, also due to childhood trauma. He despises the color purple. It should be noted that a lot of things that shape Iron Cross personality did not happen to her. The reason for this is that Iron Cross has a outworlde's soul. Her body was born and raised in the world, but her soul comes from another world. Because of this she has all of her previous life memories. Iron Cross is not open about it, but she is a major pervert. In a relationship she likes to be the dominant one. History Iron Cross was originally a damned soul from another world. Her crimes in life gained her eternal punishment in the afterlife. However when Hell, the Albion, invaded the Capital of the Dead, he absorbed all the souls of the diseased. Unsatisfied with just the souls of his world he began to draw in souls from other world as well. One of them was Iron Cross. Despite being absorbed by Hell, Iron Cross survived the ordeal. This was due to the efforts of The Olympians, the group of legendary warriors who gathered the powers of the destroyed Olympian deities. Once freed from Hell most souls returned to their point of origin. Cross however did not. Instead he fled to the world of the living before the portal to The Capital of The Dead was closed. Once Iron Cross soul arrived in the world it was discovered by a White Demon. The demon captured the soul and attempted to consume it. However as it was doing so, one of the Olympian Champions, made a wish removing Demon's abilities to consume souls. As a result the demon could cont consume the soul of Iron Cross. Unable to consume Iron Cross soul, the two began to struggle for control over the body. In the end Iron Cross won. Taking over the body. Once Iron Cross gained control over the body, its shape took a new form, the form Iron Cross now holds. For the next month Iron Cross wondered the land experimenting with her new body and powers. She eventually ran into a white hair man who fell in love with her at fist sigh. He offered to merry her on the spot. Iron Cross refused. He then offered her a deal. If he defeated her in a duel she would merry him. If she won he would give her everything he owned. Confident in her abilities she accepted the duel. However she had no idea that the man she was dueling was Luxcious Crixious, a member of the Olympian party. Her defeat was swift and sound. Before he could obtain his prize however a very angry fox women came out and confronted him. She berated him for being lazy, and being a bully. She then sent him on his way back to his work. That fox women was none other than Duchess Mekio, who for some reason seemed angry at Iron Cross as well. Using the fact that she lost the duel she agreed to Mekio roped Iron Cross into being a spy for her. She then sent her to the opposite side of the Kingdom of Erin to work as her spy. Far away from Luxcious as possible. Role in the Story WIP... Abilities and Equipment Death Wing is the natural magic of Iron Cross. Unlike other magics that use magic energy Death Wind uses her physical stamina and her spirit. She can produce gass from her body that is completely under her control. That gass can be harden into a solid state or a liquid state. In any state she has complete control over it. However only the Liquid and gas state can float. It should be noted that she can turn it into a plasma state as well, but she rarely does so due to the heat. Iron Cross is a White Demon, and as a result she has acess to all the Demon traits and abilities. Power Level Trivia *Iron Cross was the main villain form a previous story I worked on. He is now a she in this story, but possess the same villainous character traits. Navigation WIP... Category:Demon Clan Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Female Category:Spy